Peluru Perak
by thornberriess
Summary: Akemi percaya pada peluru perak yang sesungguhnya, yang merupakan personifikasi, dari sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan Organisasi, namanya ... Akai Shuuichi. [Child!Akemi-Rei-Shuuichi; Modifikasi kematian Miyano Akemi]


Standard warning applied. **Other notes:** fanfik ini pertama kali dipublikasikan pada november 2016 dan diikutsertakan dalam challenge #MengheningkanCipta yg diselenggarakan oleh Michelle Aoki; dulunya berjudul Silver Bullet, tapi berhubung itu judul udah dipake buat antologi fik pembulian massal (?) pas ultahnya agen scarlet, jadinya diganti Peluru Perak sadja; ini republish dan tidak ada yg diubah demi mempertahankan orisinalitas #ngaco

[dalam manga asli, ketika umur Shiho 18 maka Akemi 25, Shuuichi 30, dan Rei 28. Maka di sini saya tetap menggunakan selisih umur mereka sama dengan aslinya; Akemi 7 tahun, Shuuichi 12 tahun, dan Rei 10 tahun; karena Shiho masih bayi. itung-itung nambah unsur canon heuheu]

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

* * *

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Yang selalu menangis dalam kesendirian dan berusaha bersikap normal,

... wanita yang bodoh."

Shuuichi berkata dan melempar senyum ganjil pada putri Detektif Mouri yang tengah bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan. Yang menstabilkan napas sembari menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan. Yang lututnya terluka, tapi tetap berlari sambil meneriakkan nama seseorang.

Mungkin yang dicarinya adalah si anak berkacamata yang tadi bersembunyi di balik mobil Porche—yang Shuuichi tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Shuuichi tercenung, _diam_, merenung. Menyadarkan diri bahwa ini bukan ilusi. Hanya ... sebuah kebetulan luar biasa yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Mereka mirip. Putri Detektif Mouri, wanita itu, _mereka mirip_. Cengeng. Sok kuat. Menahan luka. Percaya pada mimpi. Dan mungkin—

—berani mati.

* * *

.

.

Peluru Perak

[untuk pembawa kedamaian yang Akemi percayai]

©affreeze

.

.

* * *

Akemi selalu suka berdiri di antara pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh memutari rumah. Dan dari banyak tempat, ia lebih sering memilih untuk berdiri di atas tanah berbukit di balik salah satu pohon berbatang besar tapi rendah. Mata _emerald_nya Akemi tutup sebelah untuk mengintip kedatangan dua orang anak laki-laki dari celah ranting—kemudian ia akan berteriak mengagetkan hingga mereka melompat.

Akemi dan anak-anak lain yang sedang ditunggunya memang selalu datang kemari untuk bermain bersama. Mereka suka memancing, mencari jamur, lomba melempar ranting, atau bahkan sekadar melihat binatang kecil yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan remuk. Sambil menunggu anak laki-laki _yang selalu lambat_ itu, Akemi berulang kali mengecek kacang kenari kesukaan Ayah yang dicurinya dari meja makan—yang diambilnya ketika Ibu sedang menyusui adik bayi. Kacang-kacang hasil curian yang jumlahnya sekitar 3 buah, memang selalu ada dalam kantung rok Akemi. Benda itu sangat manjur untuk memancing tupai, katanya.

_DORRR!_

Akemi berteriak.

Anak laki dengan rambut putih lembut melompat dan ikut berteriak, sedangkan yang poninya keriting diam saja. Helaan napas panjang terdengar, Akemi selalu tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengagetkan anak laki-laki berponi keriting. Sebab sampai kapanpun suaranya tak akan pernah bisa lebih keras dari dentuman senjata api yang selalu anak itu dengar.

"Rei, Shuu, ayo main petak umpet." Akemi melempar salah satu dari ketiga kacang kenarinya tepat mengenai dahi anak yang paling diam, sedangkan dua lagi masih utuh di dalam kantung. "Shuu, kau yang jaga!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan hidung anak itu.

Alis yang saling bertautan, kekesalan akan penantian, rasa pasrah karena lagi-lagi terkena benturan; semuanya berlalu secepat angin berhembus di hari itu. Bibir-bibir mungil yang mengerucut berganti dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Mereka berlari, berpencar meninggalkan tanah berbukit tempat pertemuan. Oh, anak yang sedang menghitung mundur sambil menutup mata itu namanya Akai Shuuichi, lebih tua 5 tahun dari Akemi. Sedangkan yang satunya, yang rambutnya putih lembut dan larinya cepat, namanya Furuya Rei, lebih tua 3 tahun. Akemi adalah yang paling muda di antara mereka, tapi sikapnyalah yang paling dewasa. Akemi akan memisahkan Shuuichi dan Rei jika mereka berkelahi.

Dan mereka bertiga punya kebiasaan khas. Jika bermain petak umpet, Akemi akan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang paling besar, Rei memanjat dan Shuuichi lebih memilih menelusup di antara semak-semak. Kebiasaan itu tak pernah mereka ubah meski sudah berkali-kali ketahuan. Mereka akan lebih memilih untuk bergeser atau mengecoh si penjaga dengan suara-suara aneh kemudian berlari ke tempat awal saat yang dikecoh lengah, dibanding harus mencari tempat sembunyi baru.

.o0o.

Suatu hari, Shuuichi datang ke tempat rahasia mereka yang satu lagi—yang berada di balik batang berlumut dan rerantingan tajam itu. Mereka sudah berjanji kemarin. Sebab naluri detektif Rei yang tajam, mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah. Bahkan lebih cerah dari rambut Bibi Mary. Sungguh hari yang tepat untuk mencari harta karun. Dan benar saja, Kakak cantik yang selalu muncul di acara berita pagi mengatakan pada semua orang; _hari ini mentari akan bersinar terik, selamat beraktivitas semuanya!_

Mungkin hari ini Shuuichi harus memuji Rei. _Mungkin lho ya_!

Mata hijaunya yang aneh itu mendelik kesana kemari, mencari Akemi dan Rei yang pasti sudah datang datang lebih dulu. Shuuichi sangat yakin. Lihat saja, ada jejak kaki di atas tanah lembek yang hampir tergenang air. Kalau Akemi sendirian, ia pasti akan menunggu di depan hutan; kalau sudah melangkah masuk, pasti Rei sudah datang.

_Jadi itu pasti jejak Akemi_, karena Rei pandai melompat.

Shuuichi berjalan pelan-pelan sesuai perintah Ibu agar tidak terpeleset. Hutan sangat hening. Ia hanya bisa mendengar derap kakinya sendiri dan suara ranting patah yang terinjak. Kemudian sebuah kacang kenari membentur kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Shuuichi menoleh ke samping.

"Shuu, di sini!" kata Akemi berbisik.

Shuuichi menghampiri lambaian tangan itu. Ia mengerjap, melihat teman yang satunya berjongkok, serius mengamati. Mr Holmes muda sedang menonton bekicot yang berusaha melewati patahan kayu yang menghalangi jalurnya. Akemi menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, melihat Rei dengan tatapan bosan. Dan seolah tak punya pilihan, kemudian Akemi ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Shuuichi jalan pelan-pelan, langkahnya kecil-kecil agar tidak berisik dan membuat bekicot itu masuk rumah. Takut Rei marah. Shuuichi berjongkok di antara Akemi dan Rei, ikut mengamati. Mereka menatap lamat-lamat hingga perjuangan bekicot itu berakhir tepat saat matahari hampir meninggi. Panas. Tapi mereka bertiga masih antusias.

"Shuu ... apa yang ada di tanganmu?" Akemi melirik tangan kiri Shuuichi yang sedari tadi mengepal. Yang ditanya tersadar dan membuka telapak tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena iritasi. "Apa itu?"

"Selongsong peluru," jelasnya. "... milik Ayah."

Rei mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Shuuichi. Jarang-jarang ia sepenasaran ini, meskipun biasanya Rei selalu jadi anak yang paling ingin tahu. "Kok warnanya putih?" Ia bertanya, hidungnya mengendus bau-bauan yang aneh.

"Ini perak! Rambutmu yang putih," kata Shuuichi. Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali.

"—Tsk!"

Akemi memilih diam dan memperhatikan sahabatnya yang memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Kata Ibu, terlalu penasaran dengan rahasia seseorang itu tidak terpuji. Kalau Shuuichi menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik kepalan tangan itu, Shuuichi pasti tidak ingin rahasianya diketahui. Tapi Akemi mulai bertanya, lalu untuk apa dibawa-bawa kalau memang tidak ingin ditunjukkan padanya dan Rei?

"Shuu? Kenapa disembunyikan?"

"Oh ini, jika kubuka, baunya membuat pusing."

"Kau benar! Bahkan rambut Rei memucat karena mengendusnya terlalu dekat."

Rei mendecih lagi karena mendengar percakapan itu. Akemi yang menyadari, langsung membuat tanda perdamaian dengan kedua jarinya. _Jurus jitu_, katanya.

Rei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shuuichi yang iseng menggulir-gulirkan benda itu dengan ujung jari tengahnya yang kanan. "Ini ... jangan-jangan ..."

Shuuichi menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

Akemi dan Rei mengangguk, diam. Mereka mengerti. Jika ada hal yang tidak boleh dibicarakan keras-keras, hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan _mereka_. Benda dalam kepalan tangan Shuuichi pasti berhubungan dengan _orang-orang itu_.

.o0o.

Ya, orang-orang aneh itu.

Ayah dan Ibu, baik Akemi maupun Rei juga selalu mewanti-wanti agar mereka menjauh atau membicarakan sesuatu yang menyinggung kelompok orang-orang aneh itu. Yang bajunya selalu hitam dan mukanya sangar. Kalau kelompok itu datang, mereka selalu bersembunyi di kamar mandi atau di lemari pakaian agar tidak bisa ditemui. Sesuai perintah Ayah dan Ibu.

Akemi bahkan pernah menangis karena salah satu dari kelompok orang aneh itu mengunjungi rumahnya dan tiba-tiba menodongkan senjata api pada kening Ayah. Akemi tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan paman itu pada ayahnya. Tapi Ibu memohon hingga menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan adik bayi berbaring di kursi sambil menjerit. Rumah kecil Akemi yang sejuk jadi terasa panas. Akemi ketakutan. Dia ikut menangis bersama adik bayi.

Tapi namanya juga anak-anak. Melanggar peraturan, terkadang menyenangkan. Iya kan?

"Pssttt ..." Rei menungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sekitar mulut. "Katanya benda perak kan cuma bisa membunuh vampir, lalu kenapa ayahmu mau pakai ini untuk melawan Paman bermuka sangar?"

Shuuichi menjawab dengan suara pelan, hampir seperti berbisik juga. "Semalam aku mendengar Ayahku bilang pada Ibu, katanya peluru perak bisa menghancurkan Organisasi. Beda dengan pisau perak."

"Eh ... begitu ya?"

Bola mata Akemi membulat. Melempar tanya. Menunggu jawab dengan antusias. Kalau itu benar; adik bayi pasti tidak jerit-jerit lagi. Ibu bisa ke pasar untuk mengganti kacang kenari dengan apel. Oh ya, yang penting itu Ayah. Mata tua Ayah dibalik kacamata itu sudah mulai berkantung, seperti panda. Kalau Ayah Shuuichi bisa menghentikan paman-paman bersenjata api, Ayah bisa tidur tenang tanpa harus memikirkan obat panjang umur.

"Tidak tahu," Shuuichi menghela napas lagi. "Tapi Ayah selalu bilang padaku untuk tidak khawatir. Katanya, ia akan melindungi kita semua—anak-anak di sini agar tidak dikerut atau apapun namanya dalam kelompok orang aneh itu." Shuuichi melonggarkan sedikit kepalannya, dan lagi-lagi Rei mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ayahnya Akemi juga, kan?"

"Ayahku bukan penembak jitu seperti Ayah Shuu. Tapi kata Ibu, Ayah akan melindungiku dan Shiho dengan membuat obat panjang umur. Tapi saat Shiho demam, Ayah malah cuek-cuek saja ... aneh."

"Kalau Ayahku tidak melakukan apa-apa tuh. Dia Cuma menangkap pencuri berlian yang wajahnya muncul dalam koran setiap senin pagi," kata Rei santai.

"... tenang saja, apapun yang orang tua kita lakukan, aku yakin dengan kata-kata Ayah. Peluru perak akan menyelamatkan dunia."

Rei tertawa mendengar kalimat sahabatnya yang amat sangat jarang bersikap ekspresif. Kali ini Shuuichi terdengar aneh, tapi juga heroik. "Jarang-jarang lho aku setuju." Rei mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke awan. Matanya berkilat. "Kalau begitu, Ayahku dan teman-teman polisinya yang akan menggunakan peluru perak buatan Ayah Shuu." Tangan Rei yang mengepal ke atas, diturunkan. Kemudian jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk siku itu diarahkan ke batang bohon besar yang sebagian sudah coak. Binar matanya semakin terlihat. "Rasakan ini! Dor! Dor! Dor!"

Akemi melompat-lompat girang, jejak kakinya bertumpuk. Lalu ia mengikuti gaya Rei yang terlihat bersemangat. "Dan Ayahku yang akan mengobati Ayah Rei dengan obat panjang umur."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Menjelang senja, Akemi dan Rei mengekor saat Shuuichi mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Shuuichi meletakkan selongsong peluru dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Mereka melewati sungai dengan melompati batu-batu besar yang berada diantaranya. Padahal mereka bisa saja melewati jembatan yang telah disediakan oleh Pak Kepala desa, tapi bukan petualangan namanya kalau tidak ada tantangan.

Petulangan mereka hari ini berakhir, tapi besok dan besok dan besoknya masih ada petualangan baru yang akan mereka buat.

Akemi tidak sabar ingin melesat bebas seperti peluru perak.

.

* * *

.

Kebebasan menjelajahi dunia bagai lesatan peluru perak menembus ruang hampa, hanya menjadi bunga tidur Akemi saat lelah menunggu Shuuichi dan Rei untuk memancing tupai dengan kacang kenari. Para orang tua yang biasa berdiri membelakangi anak-anak saat setan-setan yang mengatasnamakan kedamaian itu datang, telah dibantai habis.

Ayah dan Ibu, mereka meninggal. Mereka dibunuh. Mereka dimusnahkan. Mereka mati dengan disaksikan anggota keluarga yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ayah Shuuichi, Ayah Rei, Ayah Akemi; telah gagal melindungi kebebasan mereka bertiga dari genggaman Organisasi. Peluru perak telah gagal untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi mereka masih yakin, dengan impian masa kecil;

_"... Peluru perak akan menyelamatkan dunia."_

.o0o.

_Perintah Organisasi adalah mutlak._

Akai Shuuichi selalu bisa menembak dengan tepat. Entah menggunakan tangan kanan atau kiri, ia tidak pernah meleset. Ia hebat, _hebat_, sangat hebat.

Berbeda dengan kali ini, Shuuichi merasa tangannya sangat kaku, padahal biasanya ia bisa menembak serangga terbang dengan tepat. Bukan karena kemampuannya yang menurun atau penglihatannya yang memburuk. Ini karena ... targetnya yang berbeda dari biasa.

_Karena perintah Organisasi adalah mutlak._

Shuuichi membiarkan peluru perak itu melesat dalam udara kosong. Bergerak sepersekian detik kemudian menghilang tak lama setelah suara dentuman pistol berakhir. Perjalanan singkat peluru perak, berujung dalam kepala wanita yang dicintai. Membuatnya raganya terjatuh dan jiwanya menghilang seperti jejak kaki yang mereka tinggalkan di hutan berlumut. _Tapi wajah cantiknya justru mengulas senyum_.

"Kerja bagus, Rye!" kata seseorang di luar sana. Yang mengamati dari kamera kecil yang tergantung di leher. Yang menggunakan radio untuk memberikan aba-aba. Yang menggunakan kode nama Gin, meski sebenarnya ia adalah iblis yang kabur dari neraka.

Sungguh. Seorang Akai Shuuichi sama sekali tak ingin pujian.

Shuuichi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akemi, berbalik. Ia menyesal. Sangat, sangat menyesal karena terlalu lemah untuk bisa melawan. Karena menerima identitas baru sebagai alasan untuk balas dendam. Tapi Akemi tidak. Akemi selalu percaya pada peluru perak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia. _Bukan_. Bukan peluru perak yang di bawa oleh Shuuichi saat melihat bekicot, atau yang baru saja menembus tempurung kepalanya. Tapi Akemi percaya pada peluru perak yang sesungguhnya. Peluru perak yang merupakan personifikasi dari sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan Organisasi.

Namanya:

—Akai Shuuichi.

.

* * *

.

_"Akemi, aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu."_

_"Lakukan saja, Shuu!"_

_"Kau akan membenciku?"_

Akemi tersenyum. _"... aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."_

.

* * *

.

Pertemuannya dengan putri Detektif Mouri menghantarkan Shuuichi ke tempat ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia kemari. Tak ada perubahan berarti di sini, semuanya bersih. Tak ada rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas tanah berbukit. Hanya ada taburan bunga warna-warni yang—sepertinya—berganti setiap hari dan rangkaian bunga berbentuk lingkaran yang tegak karena disandarkan. Mungkin dari sang adik.

Shuuichi berjongkok dan menatap objek di hadapannya lamat-lamat seperti _hari itu_. Ia menyentuh lembut nisan bertuliskan nama wanita yang selalu dicintainya kemudian merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan 3 buah kacang kenari yang ia bawa. Yang entah sejak kapan selalu menjadi kebiasaannya.

Kacang kenari itu diletakkan di dekat bunga melingkar.

Shuuichi bisa saja memberinya kembang sepatu, mawar, lavender, krisan, atau bunga-bunga lain yang indah dan terlihat mewah. Tapi ia lebih memilih kacang kenari. Sederhana? Ya. Karena Akemi selalu sederhana. Sesederhana caranya mengungkapkan kasih sayang pada sahabat, sesederhana caranya melepas penat dengan meneriakkan mimpi besar setiap kali petualangan mereka berakhir,

... dan sesederhana cara mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau selalu menangis dalam kesendirian dan selalu berusaha bersikap normal,

... wanita yang bodoh," gumamnya.

Tidak. Akemi tidak bodoh. Sebab Shuuichi tidak akan mencintai orang bodoh. Akemi hanya cukup lemah untuk menentang. Akemi hanya cukup rapuh untuk menganggap dirinya sebagai pejuang. Sebab bukan asa yang ia tinggalkan. Bukan pula janji yang ia ucapkan. Akemi hanya membuka jalan bagi orang-orang yang hampir menutup mata untuk mengintip masa depan.

Hanya sedikit lagi. Hanya sedikit lagi sampai peluru perak benar-benar menembus dinding kokoh pertikaian. Baik Furuya Rei yang tengah berusaha keras memainkan peran gandanya dengan memimpin para Polisi dan menjadi salah satu penyusup Organisasi, Miyano Akemi yang rapuh untuk sekadar mewujudkan satu mimpi, atau dunia yang menangis melihat pembunuhan di sana-sini; semua akan _peluru perak_ beri hadiah.

Hadiah itu adalah keadaan di mana tak ada lagi orang yang mati sia-sia. Keadaan di mana tak ada kata 'paksa'. Keadaan di mana tak ada bau mesiu yang berbaur di udara. Keadaan di mana anak-anak kecil bisa meneriakkan mimpi sesuka hati. Keadaan di mana tak ada ketegangan saat sorot mata lelah hendak merebut gelap.

Hadiah itu adalah keadaaan yang mencerminkan ketentraman.

.

.

Dan orang-orang menyebutnya,

... sebuah perdamaian.

**Fin**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Pada akhirnya, Akemi tetap mati karena peluru dan Gin. Tapi di sini menggunakan perantara Akai Shuuichi (si perluru perak bagi Organisasi, kecuali Vermouth yang menganggap peluru perak adalah Kudou Shinichi).


End file.
